


Pages

by littlemisslawyer



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Editor!Victor, Emotional Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov with glasses, Writer!AU, Writer!Yuuri, Writer/Editor, Yuuri also writes BL mangas, Yuuri writes romance novels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisslawyer/pseuds/littlemisslawyer
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri is a famous Japanese Novelist... who happens to have a very big secret





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, thank you to my Editor-san/imouto [AroPeterWam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AroPeterWam/pseuds/AroPeterWam) for beta reading <3

 

Hello! My name is Katsuki Yuuri, I am a novelists who works at Marukawa Shoten. I was discovered by my friend, Nishigori Yuuko, who managed to stumble on my hidden blog. She was so moved by my first short story that she was the one who submitted it to the publishing company. And as soon as one of the editors saw it… well, let's just say that the rest is history.

 

I started with short stories for the weekly magazine, and by the sixth month, I was offered to have my own book. Needless to say, it became more difficult after that. There were endless cups of coffee and sleepless nights, sometimes, I even had to travel to Tokyo so that the publishing company could detain me in a hotel until I finished my next novel.

 

But needless to say, I did not regret having Yuu-chan send my first story. After my first book was released, I was suddenly catapulted to the top 10 authors to look at. Then, by the time my third novel was released, I received my first literary award.

 

My fan base grew, from high school girls who loved romance, to middle age women who still believed in the existence of ‘love at first sight.’ Everything was fine… until my editor, Minako-san, decided to transfer to the manga department.

 

I felt disheartened when I found out about the news, but the chief editor tried to cheer me up by telling me that there is a new promising editor that the publishing company just hired and would be assigned to me.

 

And then… everything changed. 

 

I was open to my fans; every question they had I answered as truthfully as I could. But there is one thing that my beloved readers don’t know about me. A secret that started about two months after the rookie editor was assigned to me.

 

“Hmm… I think we need to add another page on the sex scene. It feels so rushed, and I think making love has to be slow and sensual.” A slightly accented voice said, and I could feel his tongue licking one of my earlobes “Neh…  _ Yuuri-sensei. _ ”

 

“Uh… ha-hai.”

 

You see, I, Katsuki Yuuri-sensei, have a deep dark secret. I am also Akabane Shiota, the famous BL writer. And it started when I met Viktor Nikiforov.


End file.
